The Holy Fire of a King
by o0polaris0o
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas & Gimli sind auf der Suche nach den Uruk-Hais und retten unterwegs einem seltsamen Jungen das Leben...SLASH zwischen A/L!!!! *Chapter 5 up* R/R, pleaz~~
1. Stanger in Danger

Disclaimer: Das Ãœbliche...Die Welt von Lord of the Rings stammt nicht von mir (schÃ¶n wÃ¤r's) sondern von Tolkien. Alle Charaktere, die nicht in seinem Buch erwÃ¤hnt werden, gehÃ¶ren jedoch mir^^ Mit dieser Geschichte versuche ich keinen Profit zu machen (als ob ich fÃ¼r sowas was bekommen wÃ¼rde..) und falls ich jetzt etwas vergessen haben sollte, sorry~~~^^;;  
  
Authors's Note: Ich danke meinen Beta-Lesern, dass sie fÃ¼r diese Geschichte ihre Zeit geopfert haben...Ich DANKE euch!!! Ihr seid die BESTEN^^  
  
Normalerweise mag ich gar keine OC Fics, aber irgendwie verspÃ¼rte ich das GefÃ¼hl, doch mal einen eigenen Chara mitreinzubringen (dÃ¤mliches Wort) in die ganze, komplizierte Geschichte Tolkiens^^ Es ist auf jeden Fall kein MarySue und ich bin nicht eine von den ganzen Groupies, die sich tarnen als 'erfundene Charaktere ', um sich dann an Legolas oder Aragorns Seite zu schmeiÃŸen..._;;; nya~a ist nichts fÃ¼r mich...Ich schwÃ¤rm lieber so von den sÃ¼ÃŸen, kleinen Rackern..hehe *fg* ORLANDOOOO~~OO *kreisch*  
  
Die Geschichte fÃ¤ngt da an, wo der erste Film endet...Ich hab die BÃ¼cher nicht gelesen, also kann es vielleicht mal sein, dass es AU oder so wird...mal sehen...Spoiler wird's also nicht geben....^^;;  
  
Elbisch ist markiert mit diesen Zeichne hier ' ' wÃ¶rtliche Rede so " " und Gedanken so / /  
  
Warnungen: Slash zwischen Aragorn und Legolas (oh, wer hÃ¤tte das gedacht...) und noch veschiedene Variationen mit meinen OCs...Also wundert euch nicht, wenn es doch mal plÃ¶tzlich Aragorn/OC oder Legolas/OC oder sogar OC/OC gibt^^ Wah~ich bin scho so oin verrÃ¼cktes Huhn^^ Kann auch mal an manchen Stellen lemony werden^^  
  
Jetzt aber genug gelabert, 1, 2, 3.....START!!!  
  
  
  
The Holy Fire of a King  
  
part one  
  
Stanger in Danger  
  
"Lasst uns Orcs jagen!"  
  
Ohne zurÃ¼ckzublicken oder auf eine Reaktion seiner Begleiter zu warten, stÃ¼rmte Aragorn los. Er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht widersprechen wÃ¼rden. Warum sollten sie das auch tun...sie hatten alle drei das gleiche Ziel: Merry und Pippin aus den FÃ¤ngen dieser brutalen Wesen zu befreien. Schon der Gedanke daran, was sie den kleinen Hobbits antun kÃ¶nnten, lieÃŸ Aragorn schaudern. Diese Monster waren zu allem fÃ¤hig. Sie mussten schnell handeln, sonst kÃ¤me fÃ¼r Merry und Pippin jede Hilfe zu spÃ¤t. / Boromirs Opfer soll nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Es ist unsere...meine Pflicht, den Rest der Gemeinschaft aufrecht zu erhalten und sie sicher an jedes Ziel zu fÃ¼hren. Das bin ich ihm und den anderen schuldig. / Doch das einzige was sie jetzt nur tun konnten war den Spuren dieser Urukais zu folgen...Sie wussten ja nicht, wer sie geschickt hatte oder wo sie die Halblinge hinbringen wÃ¼rden. Dazu kam noch dass sie, im Gegensatz zu diesen Monstern, rasten mussten um KrÃ¤fte zu tanken und zu schlafen. So wÃ¼rde es ewig dauern, bis sie die Urukais eingeholt hÃ¤tten...und die Zeit war nicht auf ihrer Seite....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aragorn, bist du dir sicher, dass Frodo alleine zurecht kommen wird?"  
  
"Sorge dich nicht um ihn, Legolas. Hab vertrauen...Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es schaffen wird. Und vergiÃŸ nicht, Sam ist immer noch bei ihm."  
  
"Du hast recht...verzeih mir, dass ich dich mit meiner Sorge belÃ¤stigt habe."  
  
"Legolas...mein heller Stern...Wie kÃ¶nnte jemand, der so schÃ¶n ist wie du, mich belÃ¤stigen?"  
  
"Aragorn...ich..."  
  
Sanft zog Aragorn den blonden Elben zu sich herunter und kÃ¼sste ihn auf seine Lippen. Ein leises Seufzen entrann aus Legolas Mund, als er seine Arme um den Hals seines Geliebten schlang und ihn langsam zu Boden drÃ¼ckte. In den starken Armen des WaldlÃ¤ufers fand Legolas Ruhe und Geborgenheit. Und in seinen KÃ¼ssen, Liebe. Rauhe HÃ¤nde streichelten sanft das blonde Haar des Elben, der diese Geste mit zarten KÃ¼ssen erwiderte. Eng umschlungen, lag das Paar auf dem weichen Waldboden und sah in den Himmel. Nur in Gegenwart des anderen, konnten sie alles vergessen...wenigstens fÃ¼r kurze Zeit.  
  
"Wir sollten uns spÃ¤ter mit Gimli unterhalten, wie es weitergehen soll. Wir kommen zu FuÃŸ nicht voran, Liebster."  
  
"Ich weiÃŸ, Legolas. Ich weiÃŸ...Das Beste wÃ¤re, wenn wir Pferde hÃ¤tten. Doch diese Gegend hier ist mir vÃ¶llig unbekannt und ich weiÃŸ nicht, wo das nÃ¤chste Dorf oder wo die nÃ¤chste Stadt ist."  
  
"Du kannst doch nicht alles wissen, Elessar..."  
  
"Ja, du hast recht. Warten wir auf den Zwerg und dann kÃ¶nnen wir-"  
  
"Der Zwerg ist bereits da."  
  
"GIMLI?!  
  
"GIMLI?!!?!!"  
  
"Tut mir unendlich leid, dass ich eure Zweisamkeit stÃ¶re, aber da ich jetzt vom Feuerholz sammeln zurÃ¼ck bin, kÃ¶nnen wir uns ja endlich Ã¼ber unser Problem unterhalten."  
  
"Wir haben nicht damit gerechnet, dass du so frÃ¼h wieder zurÃ¼ck bist."  
  
"Das kann ich auch sehn...Nun ja. Lasst euch von mir nicht stÃ¶ren. Wir kÃ¶nnen auch so miteinander reden."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Nachdem Aragorn das Feuer angezÃ¼ndet hatte, setze er sich neben Legolas, der sich sofort an ihn kuschelte. Gimli kommentierte seine Aktion nur mit einem KopfschÃ¼tteln und von Aragorn bekam er eines dieser seltenen, frÃ¶hlichen LÃ¤cheln. Legolas liebte es, wenn Aragorns Augen nur auf ihn gerichtet waren und ihn mit all der Liebe die er hatte, ansahen. Nicht einmal Arwen hatte er so angesehen. Darauf war Legolas besonders stolz. Er war der einzige den Aragorn so sehr liebte, dass er ohne zu zÃ¶gern fÃ¼r ihn sterben wÃ¼rde. / Und ich denke nicht anders, mein Liebster. FÃ¼r dich wÃ¼rde ich auf meine Unsterblichkeit verzichten, um mit dir ein normales Leben zu fÃ¼hren. Denn ich kann mir kein Jahr, keinen Monat, ja sogar keinen Tag mehr ohne dich vorstellen.../  
  
"Ich will dich ungern stÃ¶ren, wenn du von dem Menschen trÃ¤umst, aber es gibt jetzt wirklich wichtigeres, Legolas."  
  
"Verzeih...ich war in Gedanken versunken...Seid ihr schon auf eine LÃ¶sung gekommen?"  
  
"Nein, leider noch nicht. Das beste wÃ¤re immernoch eine Stadt, doch wo sollen wir hier eine finden?"  
  
"Kannst du denn nicht auf einen hohen Baum steigen, Elf?"  
  
"Tut mir leid. Das habe ich schon einmal probiert, doch die BÃ¤ume hier in diesem Wald sind hoch und ich konnte nichts erkennen."  
  
"Dann bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes Ã¼brig, als weiter den Spuren zu folgen und hoffen, dass wir bald am Ziel sind."  
  
"Das fÃ¼hrt zu nichts, Gimli. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie extra einen Umweg machen, nur um uns zu schwÃ¤chen...Aber was sollen wir schon anderes-"  
  
"Still! Hier ist irgendetwas!"  
  
"Legolas, was hast du?"  
  
"Ich habe eine Stimme gehÃ¶rt...Nein, es sind mehrere..."  
  
Legolas sprang auf und drehte sich ein paar Mal um seine eigene Achse und das GerÃ¤usch zu lokalisieren. Gimli wÃ¤hrendessen lÃ¶schte das Feuer und Aragorn, der sein Schwert in der Hand hielt, stand an Legolas Seite. Gerade, als er den Mund aufmachen wollte um den Elben etwas zu fragen, rannte Legolas in den Wald hinein. / Verdammt! Was macht er da? / Nun war auch der Zwerg alamiert, zog seine Axt und rannte Legolas, so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine trugen, hinterher. FÃ¼r einen kurzen Moment, stand der Thronfolger Gondors verÃ¤rgert an der Stelle und wollte den beiden anderen etwas hinterherrufen, als auch er Hilfeschreie vernahm.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Legolas, was ist hier los?"  
  
"Sieh selbst Aragorn. Ich glaube, das sind Menschen..."  
  
"Aber was suchen sie in diesem Wald und warum schlagen sie die ganze Zeit auf diesen Baumstamm ein?"  
  
"Das ist kein Stamm, das ist ein Mensch!"  
  
"Aragorn, warte...Was willst du tun?"  
  
"Wir mÃ¼ssen ihm helfen! Der Junge ist in Gefahr!"  
  
Aragorn schob Legolas beiseite und rannte den anderen Menschen entgegen. Schockiert drehten sie sich um, um dann im selben Moment mit Adruil Bekanntschaft zu machen. "Verdammt, wer bist du? Warum mischt du dich hier ein?" Doch der braunhaarige KÃ¤mpfer antwortete ihnen nicht. "Bist du etwa gekommen, um ihn dir zu holen?" "Daraus wird nichts! Er gehÃ¶rt uns!" Die zwei MÃ¤nner, die von hinten auf Aragorn losgingen, wurden von Legolas Pfeilen davon abgehalten. / Du musst vorsichtiger sein, Liebster. / Aragorn nickte Legolas zu, als ob er wusste, was dem Elben gerade durch den Kopf ging und widmete sich wieder dem Kampf, der schneller vorbei war, als erwartet. Die Ãœbriggebliebenen, rannten schreiend um ihr Leben und lieÃŸen den eigentlichen Grund des Streites zurÃ¼ck. Schnell rannte Aragorn zu Gimli, der den verletzten Jungen den ganzen Kampf Ã¼ber beschÃ¼tzt hatte und beugte sich zu ihnen herunter. Auch Legolas kam den Abhang hinuntergerannt und beobachtete neugierig die Situation.  
  
"Er lebt noch, aber sie haben ihn schwer zugerichtet...Der arme Junge."  
  
"Wir sollten ihn schnell in unser Lager bringen und dort dann seine Wunden versorgen. Gimli, geh und hole Feuerholz und du Legolas, geh schnell zum FluÃŸ und hole Wasser, damit ich seine Wunden reinigen kann. Seid bitte vorsichtig."  
  
Gimli und Legolas nickten und verschwanden dann im Wald. Aragorn nahm den Jungen vorsichtig in seine Arme und trug ihn zurÃ¼ck ins Lager. Gimli hatte recht, er sah wirklich schlimm aus. Seine Nase blutete und seine Lippen waren aufgeplatzt. Die blÃ¤ulichen Haare und seine Kleider waren voll mit Dreck, Matsch und Blut. Wie konnten diese MÃ¤nner ihm nur so etwas antun und ihn so zurichten? Aragorn konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser hilflose Junge in seinen Armen etwas bÃ¶ses getan haben kÃ¶nnte.  
  
Im Lager angekommen, legte er ihn auf eine Decke und holte seinen Beutel mit allerlei KrÃ¤utern und Pflanzen, um den Jungen zu verarzten. Aragorn ertappte sich dabei, wie er sanft durch die Haare des Jungen strich und dann Ã¼ber sein Gesicht. / Lass das Aragorn. Wenn Legolas dich so sehen wÃ¼rde.../ Und trotzdem war dieser Junge von einer seltsamen Aura umgeben, die Aragorn nirgends zuordnen konnte...Kurze Zeit spÃ¤ter kamen Gimli und Legolas zurÃ¼ck und setzten sich zu den beiden Menschen.  
  
"Wie geht es ihm? Ist er immer noch nicht zu sich gekommen?"  
  
"Nein, er muss wohl groÃŸe Schmerzen haben. Sie haben ihm die linke Hand gebrochen, diese Schweine! Ich werde heute die erste Wache halten, wenn es euch beiden nichts ausmacht. Dann kann ich mich um ihn kÃ¼mmern."  
  
"Wir brauchen keinen Schlaf, oder Elf? Wir bleiben wach und beschÃ¼tzen euch!"  
  
"Nein Gimli. Ich bestehe darauf, dass ihr euch hinlegt und ausruht. Wenigstens fÃ¼r ein paar Stunden."  
  
"Was ist mit dir, Aragorn? Ich denke, dass du es bist, der sich eigentlich ausruhen sollte..."  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute viel Schlaf finden werde, Legolas."  
  
Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Legolas. Im Habschlaf drehte er sich in Richtung Lagerfeuer, an dem Aragorn saÃŸ und wie gebannt auf den verletzten Jungen sah. Lautlos erhob sich der blonde Krieger und schlich sich an seinen Gebliebten heran.  
  
'Legolas, warum schlÃ¤fst du nicht?`'  
  
'Ich konnte nicht...nicht ohne dich...Ich wollte an deiner Seite sein. Wie...wie geht es ihm?'  
  
"Die Medizin, die ich gemacht habe, scheint zu wirken. Er schlÃ¤ft ruhig und tief. Ich denke, er wird am Morgen ewachen."  
  
'Ich liebe dich so sehr, Elessar. Obwohl er ein Fremder ist, kÃ¼mmerst du dich so liebevoll um ihn...du hast ein gutes Herz...ich liebe dich...'  
  
'Ich dich auch, mein wunderschÃ¶ner Engel....'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
end of part one 


	2. Livrael

The Holy Fire of a King  
  
part two  
  
Livrael  
  
"Aragorn, Legolas!! Wacht auf!!"  
  
"Was...Gimli...was ist denn los?"  
  
"Der Junge ist aufgewacht!!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Wie geht es ihm? Kann er sich bewegen?"  
  
"Steh auf und sieh selbst."  
  
Als Gimli sich umdrehte, stahl Legolas schnell noch einen Kuss von Aragorns Lippen, bevor dieser ihm half aufzustehen. Dann folgten sie Gimli zusammen. / Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass wir uns so weit vom Lager entfernt hatten...Wenn ich mit Legolas zusammen bin, vergesse ich alles um mich herum...Ich sollte besser aufpassen...sonst passiert ihm noch etwas schlimmes.../ Legolas bemerkte Aragorns besorgten Blick. Er wusste, dass der WaldlÃ¤ufer sich wieder Gedanken um ihn machte. / Seine Sorge um mich ehrt ihn und ich weiÃŸ, dass er das aus Liebe zu mir tut, doch ich will nicht, dass er mich wie ein kleines Kind behandelt.../  
  
"Aragorn, Legolas. Darf ich euch Livrael vorstellen."  
  
"Guten Tag. Es freut mich eure Bekanntschaft zu machen."  
  
"Du scheinst dich ja schon mit ihm angefreundet zu haben, Gimli."  
  
"Wie fÃ¼hlst du dich, Livreal?"  
  
"Dank eurer FÃ¼hrsorge geht es mir viel besser, als gestern. Vielen Dank, dass ihr mir geholfen habt. Ich stehe in eurer Schuld. Wenn es etwas gibt, was ich fÃ¼r euch tun kÃ¶nnte, lasst es mich wissen."  
  
"Wir sind auf der Suche nach einer Stadt, Livrael. Wir brauchen Pferde. Kannst du uns vielleicht sagen, wo hier in der NÃ¤he eine Stadt ist?"  
  
"NatÃ¼rlich. Es ist zwar keine Stadt, aber immerhin ein Dorf. Ich kenne sogar jemanden, der euch Pferde verkaufen kÃ¶nnte."  
  
"Dann lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren und aufbrechen. Zeigst du uns den Weg, Livrael?"  
  
"Kein Problem, nur...nur muss mich jemand tragen. Ich bin noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Auf dem Weg ins Dorf, erfuhren die drei GefÃ¤hrten mehr Ã¼ber ihren SchÃ¼tzling. Livrael erzÃ¤hlte ihnen, dass er ein Barde sei, also ein SÃ¤nger, der auf Durchreise war und in dieses Dorf kam. Dort verdiente er sich sein Essen und seine Unterkunft bei dem Gastwirt, indem er jeden Abend fÃ¼r seine GÃ¤ste sang und tantze. Doch eines Abends, kamen plÃ¶tzlich fremde MÃ¤nner in das Lokal und machten groÃŸen Ã„rger. Sie schlugen alles kurz und klein und entfÃ¼hrten Livrael in diesen Wald.  
  
"Nun ja und den Rest kennt ihr ja schon. Sie schlugen auf mich ein und wollten mich bestimmt auch tÃ¶ten, doch dann kamt ihr und habt mich gerettet. Ich bin euch so unendlich dankbar..."  
  
"Was wollten diese MÃ¤nner eigentlich von dir, Liv?"  
  
"Sie...wollten mich....meinen KÃ¶rper..."  
  
"Solche Bastarde! So einem schÃ¶nen Jungen so etwas antuen zu wollen!"  
  
"Danke Gimli. Doch so ist nunmal die Welt. Es gibt gute Menschen und es gibt schlechte Menschen...Dort wo Licht ist, ist Schatten nicht weit. Das ist normal."  
  
"Du scheinst nicht gerade sehr alt zu sein und trotzdem ist deine Weltansicht schon so verbittert?"  
  
"Ich bin nicht 'verbittert'. So ist nunmal die Welt, Legolas...Seit meiner Geburt habe ich nichts anderes kennengelernt...Das war die Lehre meines Vaters und bis jetzt hatte er damit immer recht."  
  
Nach diesem kurzen GesprÃ¤ch schwiegen alle in der Gruppe, bis sie das Dorf erreicht hatten. Es war wirklich nicht besonders groÃŸ und trotzdem hatte man das GefÃ¼hl in einer groÃŸen Stadt zu sein, als man den Marktplatz betrat. Livrael lief inzwischen schon auf seinen eigenen FÃ¼ÃŸen, da er Aragorn nicht die ganze Zeit mit seinem Gewicht belasten wollte. Doch es schien ihm nichts auszumachen, den Jungen zu tragen.  
  
"Mir geht es wieder richtig gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen Aragorn. Dank deiner Behandlung sind meine Wunden schnell wieder verheilt. AuÃŸer meiner Hand. Aber das wird schon noch."  
  
"Keine Ursache, Liv. Das war selbstverstÃ¤ndlich."  
  
"Trotzdem Danke!"  
  
"Dort hinten ist die Gastwirtschaft, in der ich gearbeitet habe. Der Gastwirt hat einen Stall etwas weiter in dieser Richtung...Er zÃ¼chtet Pferde mÃ¼sst ihr wissen."  
  
"Dann wird es schwer sein drei Pferde von ihm zu bekommen..."  
  
"Naja...Bei ihm gibt es nichts umsonst. Aber da ich bei euch bin, wird er euch einen guten Preis machen. Da bin ich sicher. Er ist ein guter Mensch."  
  
"Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass er auch bei guter Laune ist, nachdem man seinen Laden so zugerichtet hat..."  
  
Als die Gruppe das Haus betrat, wurden sie herzlichst empfangen. Der Gastwirt, der ein recht groÃŸer Brocken war, kam auf den zierlichen Livrael angerannt und umarmte ihn heftig. Danach klopfte er ihm noch unzÃ¤hlige Male auf die Schultern und sagte ihm, welche Sorgen er sich um den Kleinen gemacht hatte. Und obwohl er nur eine Nacht weg war, hatte er ihn schon unendlich vermisst. Der blauhaarige Junge lachte laut.  
  
"Darf ich Euch meine Retter vorstellen? Das hier sind Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli. Ohne sie, wÃ¤re ich jetzt vielleicht schon tot."  
  
"Seid willkommen. Herzlich Willkommen! Ich bin euch so dankbar, dass ihr meine Nachtigal vor diesen RÃ¼peln befreit habt! Mit was kann ich Euch dienen? Essen? Trinken? Oder vielleicht weiche Betten zum ausruhen?"  
  
"Livrael erzÃ¤hlte uns, dass du Pferde zÃ¼chtest, Wirt. Wir brauchen Pferde, um unsere Reise fortsetzen zu kÃ¶nnen."  
  
"Da habt ihr GlÃ¼ck! Ich habe noch 3 stattliche Hengste, die ich eigentlich verkaufen wollte. Aber da Ihr meinen Liv gerettet habt, werde ich sie Euch schenken."  
  
"Ist das Euer Ernst? Ganz umsonst? So kenne ich Euch gar nicht, Herr."  
  
"Tja Liv...Du bist mir mehr wert, als alle Pferde auf der ganzen Welt. Ich bitte dich, sing fÃ¼r mich. Und sing fÃ¼r meine GÃ¤ste. Sie haben alle deine wunderschÃ¶ne Stimme vermisst."  
  
"Aber natÃ¼rlich, Herr. Bitte kÃ¼mmert Euch inzwischen um meine Retter."  
  
"FÃ¼r dich doch alles, Liv."  
  
Bervor Livrael sich umdrehte und auf die BÃ¼hne zuging, konnte Aragorn noch einen kurzen Blick auf sein Gesicht erhaschen. Der blauhaarige Junge lÃ¤chelte und war leicht errÃ¶tet. / Wie hÃ¼bsch er doch aussieht...Irgendwie erinnert er mich an einen Elben...Doch er scheint wirklich ein Mensch zu sein.../ Der Gastwirt fÃ¼hrte die drei anderen zu einem Tisch, ganz in der NÃ¤he der BÃ¼hne, auf der Liv singen wÃ¼rde. Dann ging er schnell in die KÃ¼che und kam mit 3 groÃŸen KrÃ¼gen Bier wieder zurÃ¼ck.  
  
"Lasst euch verzaubern von seinem Gesang...Niemand hier in diesem Raum wird Euch spÃ¤ter schrÃ¤g ansehen, wenn Ihr anfangen solltet zu weinen, meine Herren."  
  
"Wie sollen wir das verstehen, Wirt?"  
  
"Das werdert Ihr noch frÃ¼h genug sehen, Aragorn. Livrael hat eine seltene Gabe...Das macht ihn so besonders..."  
  
"...seltene Gabe?...."  
  
PlÃ¶tzlich wurde alles still. Keiner im Raum sagte ein Wort und keiner wagte es zu atmen, als Livrael auf die BÃ¼hne kam. Er hatte sich umgezogen und trug nun nicht mehr die zerissen Kleider von gestern. Und auch seine Haare waren nicht mehr so zerzaust. Er war kaum widerzuerkennen. In seinen HÃ¤nden trug er eine Harfe aus Holz. Aragorn konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass man auf so einem Instrument einen Ton hervorbringen wÃ¼rde, doch er wurde des besseren belehrt; die TÃ¶ne der Saiten waren hell und klar und die Melodie, die Liv darauf spielte war bezaubernd.  
  
'Seine Art auf diesem einfachen Instrument zu spielen erinnert mich an mein Volk. Auch wir haben die Gabe, auf solchen Instumenten, die bezaubernsten Lieder zu spielen. Und noch etwas...'  
  
'Legolas, was hast du? Was bedrÃ¼ckt dich...dein Gesicht ist so bleich...?'  
  
'Diese Melodie erinnert mich an mein Zuhause, Elessar...An die grÃ¼nen BÃ¤ume, die groÃŸen Wiesen...Ich bekomme plÃ¶tzlich...Heimweh...'  
  
Aragorn legte seinen Arm um die HÃ¼fte des Elben und zog ihn sanft zu sich heran. Er wusste nun, was der Wirt mit der seltenen Gabe gemeint hatte. Livraels Lied rief Erinnerungen wach und auch Aragorn musste fÃ¼r eine kurze Zeit an seine eigentliche Heimat denken. Er sah hinÃ¼ber zu Gimli, der so in Livs Melodie vertieft war, dass er nicht einmal einen seiner Kommentare bezÃ¼glich Legolas und ihn zum besten gab. / Wie kann es sein, dass ein Mensch solche FÃ¤higkeiten hat? Es ist fast so, als spreche er einen direkt an und dennoch tut er es nicht...Ein seltsamer Kerl.../  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
end of part two 


	3. The Beginning of the Journey

The Holy Fire of a King  
  
part three  
  
The Beginnig of the Journey  
  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht noch ein wenig hierbleiben willst, Liv?"  
  
"Ich danke Euch fÃ¼r alles, Herr. Doch ich muss weiterreisen und neue Teile dieser Welt kennenlernen. Macht Euch keine Sorgen um mich. Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli werden auf mich aufpassen! Habt Dank fÃ¼r alles, was Ihr fÃ¼r mich getan habt."  
  
"Ich kann mich Livrael nur anschlieÃŸen. Wir stehen tief in deiner Schuld, Wirt."  
  
"Alles was ich von euch verlange ist, dass ihr auf meinen Liv aufpasst, auf dass ich ihn vielleicht irgendwann einmal wiedersehen kann..."  
  
Die Ã¼briggebliebenen GefÃ¤hrten und ihr Neuzugang, ritten auf 3 Hengsten den Weg zurÃ¼ck auf dem sie in das Dorf gelangt waren. Legolas und Gimli saÃŸen alleine auf ihren Pferden, wÃ¤hrend Aragorn und Liv sich eins teilten. Da Gimli nicht besonders gut reiten konnte und froh war, dass er alleine auf einem Pferd sitzen konnte, blieben nur noch Legolas und Aragorn Ã¼brig, den blauhaarigen Jungen auf ihren Tieren mitzunehmen. Liv entschied sich kurzerhand fÃ¼r den WaldlÃ¤ufer und kassierte dafÃ¼r einen (mehr oder weniger) eifersÃ¼chtigen Blick von Legolas.  
  
"Ihr wisst, dass wir die Uruk-Hais so schnell, wie mÃ¶glich finden mÃ¼ssen. Wir haben schon viel zu viel Zeit in dem Dorf vergeudet. Hoffentlich sind wir noch in der Lage dazu, ihre Spuren zufinden."  
  
"Ich will ja nicht neugierig klingen oder so, aber wÃ¼rde mir hier jemand erklÃ¤ren, was Uruk-hais sind und warum ihr sie verfolgen mÃ¼sst?"  
  
"SpÃ¤ter Liv. Wir werden dir spÃ¤ter alles erklÃ¤ren wenn wir rasten. Jetzt mÃ¼ssen wir uns auf die Suche konzentrieren..."  
  
"Wir sollten noch kurz vor der DÃ¤mmerung die Spuren gefunden haben, sonst kÃ¶nnen wir gleich aufgeben! Diese Monster werden wohl tatsÃ¤chlich niemals mÃ¼de...Ich will nicht wissen, was fÃ¼r eine Strecke sie schon hinter sich gebracht haben in all der Zeit, in der wir 'beschÃ¤ftigt' waren..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Bei Einbruch der Nacht, hatten die 4 Reisenden die Spur der Uruk-Hais immer noch nicht gefunden. Sie machten Halt an einer kleinen HÃ¶hle, da es keinen Sinn hatte, Nachts auf die Suche zu gehen. WÃ¤hrend Aragorn und Gimli auf der Suche nach Wasser und Feuerholz waren, blieben Legolas und Liv allein zurÃ¼ck und bauten das Lager auf. Der Elb beobachtete jeden einzelnen Schritt und jede einzelne Bewegung des jungen Barden. Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, der sich so lautlos auf dem Waldboden bewegen konnte. Normalerweise, hatten diese FÃ¤higkeit nur Elben und vielleicht andere Zauberwesen, aber Menschen? Doch Livreals Bewegungen waren zart und geschmeidig. / Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, warum dieser Junge eher einem Elben gleicht. Er ist einfach nicht 'normal'. Auch Aragorn scheint das aufgefallen zu sein...Aragorn....Ich mache mir Sorgen. Er ist jetzt schon viel zu lange mit Gimli unterwegs. Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert.../  
  
"Was hast du Legolas? Du siehst so bedrÃ¼ckt aus?"  
  
"Es ist nichts. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Setz dich lieber ein wenig hin und ruh aus, bis Aragorn und Gimli zurÃ¼ck sind."  
  
"Du machst dir Sorgen um Aragorn, nicht wahr? Ihr seid ein Paar, hab ich recht?"  
  
"Woher...Nein, wir sind nur..."  
  
"Du brauchst dich doch nicht dafÃ¼r zu schÃ¤men! Und leugnen brauchst du es auch nicht...Man sieht es euch beiden an. Wie ihr euch anseht....eure Blicke...Ich beneide euch wirklich."  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht ganz...?"  
  
"WeiÃŸt du...Aragorn erinnert mich ein bisschen an denenigen, dem ich mein Herz geschenkt habe. Deshalb bin ich gerne in seiner NÃ¤he...Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich eifersÃ¼chtig gemacht haben sollte...es ist nur..."  
  
"Livrael..."  
  
"Ich vermisse ihn so...Ich vermisse seine starken Arme, seine Stimme, seinen Geruch...Ich will so gerne wieder zu ihm zurÃ¼ck..."  
  
"Warum tust du das denn nicht?"  
  
"Ich kann nicht, Legolas. Wenigstens nicht jetzt. Ich kann nicht dorthin zurÃ¼ck ,wo ich hergekommen bin...noch nicht..."  
  
Legolas schlug sich in Gedanken. Wie konnte er nur so eifersÃ¼chtig werden? Er hatte Liv unberechtigt mit seinen kalten Blicken gestraft. Und jetzt, nachdem der Junge ihm sein Herz ausgeschÃ¼ttet hatte, wollte Legolas einfach nur in seiner NÃ¤he sein. Sanft nahm er ihn in seine Arme und wiegte ihn ein wenig in den Schlaf. Leise sang er ein Lied, dass er auch Aragorn immer vorsang, wenn dieser nicht einschlafen konnte. Es war ein Lied Ã¼ber seine Heimat, seine Herkunft. Ãœber die Liebe, die er fÃ¼r den Thronfolger Gondors empfand und Ã¼ber schÃ¶nere Zeiten...Nach einiger Zeit, war Livrael eingeschlafen und Legolas trug ihn hinÃ¼ber zu einer ausgebreiteten Decke und legte ihn darauf. Dann zog er seinen Umhang aus und bedeckte den schlafenden KÃ¶rper damit.  
  
Einige Stunden spÃ¤ter kamen Aragorn und Gimli endlich zurÃ¼ck von ihrer Erkundungstour und brachten frisches Wasser und Feuerholz mit. Aragorn legte den WasserbehÃ¤lter zur Seite und ging auf Legolas zu, der neben dem schlafenden Jungen saÃŸ und leise vor sich hinsummte. Der WaldlÃ¤ufer beugte sich hinunter und kÃ¼sste Legolas auf die Stirn. Dann wanderte sein Blick auf Livrael.  
  
"SchlÃ¤ft er?"  
  
"Ja, tief und fest. Ich habe ihn vorher in den Schlaf gesungen. Das scheint wohl bei jedem zu wirken."  
  
"Tut mir leid, dass wir dich so lange allein gelassen haben, aber Gimli und ich haben endlich die Spur der Uruk-Hais gefunden. Morgen frÃ¼h, bei Sonnenaufgang reiten wir sofort los."  
  
"Also, solltest du sich ausruhen. Ich werde die erste Schicht Ã¼bernehmen."  
  
"Und ich die Zweite. Ruh dich aus, Aragorn. Du brauchst deine KrÃ¤fte fÃ¼r den morgigen Tag. Denn der wird hart werden."  
  
Aragorn nickte und legte sich neben Legolas auf den Boden. Gimli bevorzugte einen Platz etwas weiter entfernt von den beiden Liebenden. / Wenn ich mich nicht weit genug weglege, dann wache ich wegen den beiden heute Nacht noch auf. Ich seh's schon kommen. Ich hab noch nie eine Nacht erlebt, inder die beiden es nicht tun.../ Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Zwergen. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie er die beiden zum ersten Mal 'erwischt' hatte. Der Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern, war wirklich ein Bild fÃ¼r die GÃ¶tter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Das Paar wÃ¤hrend dessen saÃŸ am Lagerfeuer und unterhielt sich ein wenig Ã¼ber einige Dinge. Legolas spielte mit einer dunklen Locke des WaldlÃ¤ufers, der seinen Kopf in dessen SchoÃŸ gelegt hatte. Er liebte Aragorns dunkle Haare. Er konnte es sich noch nie verkneifen, Aragorns Haare zu streicheln. Sie waren so anders, als seine eigenen blonden, langen Haare. Aragorn hatte seine Augen geschlossen und genoÃŸ Legolas ZÃ¤rtlichkeiten, wÃ¤hrend der Elb mit ihm sprach.  
  
'Der Junge hat mir heute ein bisschen Ã¼ber sich erzÃ¤hlt, Elessar. Er tut mir leid.'  
  
'Wieso, mein Herz? Was hat er dir denn erzÃ¤hlt?'  
  
'Er sagte, dass er gerne in deiner NÃ¤he ist, da du ihn an seinen Liebsten erinnerst. Und dass er gerne zu ihm zurÃ¼ckkehren mÃ¶chte, aber es nicht kann. Wieso, hat er nicht gesagt.'  
  
'Der arme Junge. Ich kann gut verstehen, was in ihm vorgeht. Ich wÃ¼rde verrÃ¼ckt werden, wenn du nicht in meiner NÃ¤he wÃ¤rst.'  
  
'Elessar...'  
  
'Ich liebe dich, mein Morgenstern...Verlass mich nicht...Niemals...'  
  
'Wie kÃ¶nnte ich...'  
  
Legolas beugte sich zu Aragorn hinunter und kÃ¼sste ihn zÃ¤rtlich, seine Hand immer noch in seinem dunklen Haar. Aus dem zÃ¤rtlichen Kuss, wurde ein Kuss voller Lust und Verlangen und Aragorn began, den Elben langsam auszuziehen...  
  
*****Ab hier wird's LEMON (fÃ¼r alle Leute, die nicht wissen was das heiÃŸt: Lemon=Sex). Ihr kÃ¶nnt diesen Teil Ã¼berspringen wenn ihr wollt...Die Geschichte geht dann ganz normal weiter.******  
  
'Elessar...warum so ungeduldig?'  
  
'Mein Verlangen nach dir, ist in den letzten Tagen angestiegenen...Wir hatten kaum Zeit fÃ¼r uns alleine...'  
  
'Und jetzt willst du diese kostbare Zeit wohl nicht lÃ¤nger verschwenden?'  
  
'...genau...'  
  
'Aber Elessar, wir sollten- ah!'  
  
Aragorn hatte es geschafft, Legolas auf den Boden zu legen und biss ihm sanft in seine empfindlichen Ohrspitzen und wanderte dann mit seiner Zunge Ã¼ber seinen Hals. Legolas wimmerte unkontrolliert unter dem KÃ¶rper des zukÃ¼nftigen KÃ¶nigs. Hitze breitete sich in seinem ganzen KÃ¶rper aus. Seine HÃ¤nde zerrten an Aragorns Hemd, wÃ¤hrend dieser den zerbrechlichen OberkÃ¶per des Elbens mit KÃ¼ssen bedeckte. Und dann, ohne jegliche Warnung, zog ihm Aragorn plÃ¶tzlich seine Schuhe und seine Hose aus und lieferte seinen heiÃŸen KÃ¶rper der KÃ¤lte der Nacht aus.  
  
'Elessar ich-'  
  
'Still mein Liebster. Ich bin jedesmal aufs Neue Ã¼berrascht, wie schÃ¶n du doch bist.'  
  
'Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Was redest du da? Du bist viel schÃ¶ner als ich...'  
  
Legolas setzte sich auf und zog Aragorn nun sein Hemd aus. Voller Faszination lieÃŸ er seine HÃ¤nde Ã¼ber den gutgebauten ObekÃ¶rper des Menschen wandern, bis seine Fingerspitzen Halt an seinen Brustwarzen machten und sie federleicht berÃ¼hrten. Aragorn lÃ¤chelte Ã¼ber die Unschuld des Zauberwesens. Wie oft hatten sie schon miteinander geschlafen und trotzdem benahm er sich so, als wÃ¤re es das erste Mal. Langsam legte sich Aragorn auf den, mit Moss bedeckten, Waldboden und zog Legolas mit ihm. Er erÃ¶tete.  
  
'Du weiÃŸt doch, dass ich nicht gerne der Aktive bin...'  
  
'Warum denn nicht Legolas? Jetzt liegt alles in deiner Hand. Du brauchst dich nicht zu schÃ¤men.'  
  
'Ich habe Angst davor, etwas falsch zu machen. Deine WÃ¼nsche und dein Verlangen nicht erfÃ¼llen zu kÃ¶nnen...'  
  
'Was redest du da? Habe ich mich jemals beschwert, Legolas?'  
  
'Nein, aber...'  
  
'Und wie ich sehe, bist du genauso erregt, wie ich. Worauf wartest du noch?'  
  
'...Elessar...'  
  
Legolas spÃ¼rte Aragorns rauhe Hand an seinem Glied und bewegte seine HÃ¼ften im Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen. Der Elb beugte sich hinunter und schob seine Zunge in den Mund des WaldlÃ¤ufers. Ihre Zungen kÃ¤mpften einen wilden Kampf und Legolas Bewegungen wurden immer schneller. Er warf seinen Kopf nach hinten und stÃ¶hnte laut. Sein Atmen wurde immer schneller und Aragorn wusste, dass er kurz vor seinem Orgasmus war. Doch plÃ¶tzlich stieÃŸ Legolas seine Hand weg und bevor Aragorn seinen Mund aufmachen konnte, riÃŸ ihm Legolas seine restlichen Kleider vom Leib und setzte sich neben Aragorn auf den Boden. Der WaldlÃ¤ufer wusste was in ihm vorging. Es kostete Legolas immer noch ein wenig Ãœberwindung, sich seinen GefÃ¼hlen hinzugeben und seine Selbstbeherrschung abzulegen. Dann trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Liebenden. Legolas wartete auf eine Erlaubnis von dem zukÃ¼nftigen KÃ¶nig Gondors und dieser lÃ¤chelte nur und nickte. Wie eine Katze bewegte sich der Elb auf Aragorn zu und plazierte einige KÃ¼sse auf seinen Bauch, bevor er dessen Glied in den Mund nahm und sanft daran saugte. Nun war es an Aragorn, laut zu stÃ¶hnen und seine HÃ¼ften zu bewegen. Mit seinen HÃ¤nden, griff er nach dem blonden Haar und versuchte ihn weiter nach unten zu drÃ¼cken. Legolas gab nach und befriedigte Aragorn, so wie er es von ihm verlangte. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und Aragorns Keuchen und StÃ¶hnen wandelten sich um in stille Schreie der Lust. PlÃ¶tzlich spÃ¼rte Legolas die HÃ¤nde seines menschlichen Geliebten an seinem KÃ¶rper. Mit einem festen Griff, massierte der WaldlÃ¤ufer den Schenkel des Elben, versuchte dessen Beine weiter auseinander zubringen. Legolas stÃ¶hnte kurz auf, als Aragorn die Stelle gefunden hatte, nachder er gesucht hatte und langsam damit began, Legolas auf das Folgende vorzubereiten. Nach dem ersten Finger, folgte der zweite und dann der dritte.  
  
"Aragorn! Ich kann deine Folter nicht lÃ¤nger ertragen! Bitte...ich...Ah!"  
  
"Sag mir, was du von mir willst, Legolas." 'Ich will es hÃ¶ren.'  
  
'Ich will dich...will dich...tief in mir spÃ¼ren, Elessar!'  
  
'Wie du willst, mein Liebster.'  
  
Schnell hatte Aragorn wieder die Oberhand gewonnen und plazierte sich zwischen die Beine des Elben. Langsam, aber krÃ¤ftig, versuchte er sein Glied in die kleine Ã–ffnung zu drÃ¼cken. Legolas stÃ¶hnte laut unter ihm und klammerte seine Beine um den KÃ¶rper des WaldlÃ¤ufers, um ihn zu unterstÃ¼tzen. SchweiÃŸ tropfte von Aragorns lockigen Haaren auf Legolas Gesicht, wÃ¤hrend beide KÃ¶rper, in einem gemeinsamen Rhythmus, zusammenschmolzen.  
  
******************End of Lemon scene*********************************************  
  
Am nÃ¤chsten Morgen, war Legolas der Letzte, der von Gimli unsanft aufgeweckt wurde und von dem Zwerg eine ordentliche Standpauke erhielt. Aragorn und Livrael lachten, wÃ¤hrend sie die restlichen Sachen packten. Legolas schien ein wenig eingeschnappt zu sein, da sich die beiden Menschen Ã¼ber ihn lustig gemacht hatten, doch das war schnell vergessen, als ihm Aragorn einen Kuss auf seine Lippen gab. Liv kicherte nur und Gimli fing wieder an zu schreien und zu schimpfen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
end of part three 


	4. In the Fury of a Battle

The Holy Fire of a King  
  
part four  
  
In the Fury of a Battle  
  
"Wir reiten immer mehr Richtung nordwesten und entfernen uns von Mordor. Ihr wisst, was das bedeutet."  
  
"Wir kÃ¶nnen Frodo und Sam nicht beistehen, wenn sie unsere Hilfe benÃ¶tigen sollten."  
  
"Genau so ist es, Legolas."  
  
"Nordwesten...Was fÃ¼r ein Land liegt dort?"  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Gimli, aber ich glaube wir reiten auf Rohan zu."  
  
"Rohan? Ist das nicht in der NÃ¤he von Isengard?"  
  
"Saruman!"  
  
"Ja, Saruman hat diese Kreaturen geschickt. Wir haben alleine keine Chance gegen ihn und seine Monster."  
  
"Was sollen wir jetzt machen, Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn gab seinem Pferd plÃ¶tzlich die Sporen, so dass Liv fast vom Tier gefallen wÃ¤re, wenn er sich nicht schnell an Aragorns HÃ¼fte geklammert hÃ¤tte. Aragorn war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er Livs festen Griff gar nicht bemerkte. Er wusste keine Antwort auf Legolas Frage. Er wusste nicht, was sie tun kÃ¶nnten, um Merry und Pippin aus Sarumans Gewalt zu befreien.../ Warum musstest du uns bloÃŸ verlassen Gandalf? Ich kann diese Gruppe nicht anfÃ¼hren...Ich kann es nicht....Ich habe versagt.../  
  
"Aragorn! So warte doch! Aragorn! HÃ¶rst du nicht!? Weglaufen bringt nichts!!" 'Elessar...'  
  
"Was ist los mit ihm, Legolas?"  
  
"Die Last des AnfÃ¼hrers lastet auf ihm Gimli...Wie oft habe ich ihm schon gesagt, dass er sie mit uns teilen soll, aber er weigert sich immer noch..."  
  
"Ich kann ihm gut verstehen...Gandalfs Tod hat alle schockiert..."  
  
"Wir sollten Aragorn in so einer Verfassung nicht alleine lassen, Gimli! Versuch schneller zu reiten. Sonst kommen wir nicht mehr hinterher!"  
  
"Du hast ja gut reden, Elb! Mit langen Beinen hÃ¤tte ich wohl auch weniger Probleme auf einem Pferd zu sitzen!!"  
  
"Der Wirt hÃ¤tte dir ein Pony geben sollen, Zwerg!"  
  
"Na warte! Wenn ich DICH in die Finger kriege, dann schneide ich die deine lange MÃ¤hne ab!"  
  
"Dazu musst du mich erstmal einholen, dummer Zwerg!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
"Wir sind wohl zu schnell geritten. Ich sehe die anderen gar nicht mehr."  
  
"Steig vom Pferd, Livrael. Wir werden hier kurz rasten, bis die beiden uns gefunden haben."  
  
"Aragorn, darf ich dich mal was fragen?"  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Warum bist du vorhin einfach weggeritten? Ohne Legolas eine Antwort zugeben? Was ist denn los mit dir?"  
  
"Nichts...alles ist in bester Ordnung. Du brauchst dich nicht um mich zu kÃ¼mmern."  
  
"Aber Ara-"  
  
"SchluÃŸ jetzt!!"  
  
Der blauhaarige Junge erschrack ein wenig. Er hatte Aragorn in der kurzen Zeit noch nie so gereizt gesehen. Liv war ein bisschen sauer auf ihn, dass er gleich so Ã¼berreagierte, doch gleichzeitig, wollte er sich auch fÃ¼r seine Fragerreien entschuldigen. Der Barde nÃ¤herte sich dem WaldlÃ¤ufer, der sich zu ihm umdrehte und sah ihm tief in die Augen. / Die selben wunderschÃ¶nen und klaren Augen, die er auch hat...die selben GesichtszÃ¼ge....die Lippen.../ Unbewusst, lehnte Liv sich gegen Aragorns Brust und schlang seine Arme um dessen HÃ¼fte. / Was hat er bloÃŸ? Habe ich ihn so vorher so erschreckt? Was wÃ¼rde Legolas jetzt sagen, wenn er uns so sehen wÃ¼rde?/ Langsam fand Aragorn die Situation ein wenig unangenehm und versuchte sich von Livs Umarmung zu lÃ¶sen.  
  
"Hey Liv...Ã„hm...Tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrien habe, aber...WÃ¼rdest du mich bitte loslassen?"  
  
"Geh nicht fort...Bleib bei mir...Enlil..."  
  
"...Enlil...?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Was ist los mit dir, Liv?"  
  
"...Liebe dich..."  
  
"Livrael?!"  
  
Aragorn packte Liv bei den Schultern und schÃ¼ttelte ihn. Als er immer noch keine Antwort von ihm hÃ¶rte, legte er seine HÃ¤nde auf seine Backen und hob den Kopf des Jungen in seine Richtung, um ihn anzusehen. Doch Livraels Augen waren geschloÃŸen; er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Der WaldlÃ¤ufer nahm ihn vorsichtig auf seine Arme und trug ihn zum Pferd. Er musste unbedingt Legolas und Gimli finden, da sie Wasser und HeilkrÃ¤uter bei sich hatten. /Du hÃ¤ltst uns ganz schÃ¶n auf, Liv. Aber was soll ich tun...Ich kann dich ja nicht einfach hier im Wald zurÃ¼cklassen.../  
  
PlÃ¶tzlich hÃ¶rte Aragorn GerÃ¤usche und die, kamen nicht von Legolas oder Gimli. Etwas 'groÃŸes' hatte ihre Spur aufgenommen und verfolgt. Aragorn zischte durch seine ZÃ¤hne. Wie konnte er bloÃŸ so unvorsichtig sein, und nicht auf die Umgebung achten? Langsam und lautlos, versuchte er auf sein Pferd zu steigen, doch das 'Etwas' sprang genau in diesem Moment aus dem Wald heraus. Aragorn blieb nichts anderes Ã¼brig, als zu kÃ¤mpfen. Er zog Andruil aus der Scheide und stellte sich dem Ungeheurer, ohne zu wissen, dass er aus der Ferne von zwei paar neugierigen Augen beobachtet wurde...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
"Dieser Mensch hat keine Chance gegen Fenrir! Er kann sein Schwert gleich wieder einpacken!"  
  
"Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher. Immerhin ist das Aragorn, Sohn des Arathon."  
  
"Was hat seine Herkunft mit seinem Kampfstil zu tun, frage ich dich. Mir ist es egal, ob er nun ein zukÃ¼nftiger KÃ¶nig ist oder nicht. Ich will sehen, ob sich das harte Training mit Fenrir gelohnt hat!"  
  
"Dir ist schon im klaren, warum wir hier sind, oder?"  
  
"Ja...ich weiÃŸ es...Und trotzdem will ich ein wenig SpaÃŸ haben!"  
  
"Wenn das unser Prinz erfÃ¤hrt, wird er nicht sehr begeistert sein. AuÃŸerdem ist das nicht gerade der beste Weg, das Vertrauen der 3 Reisenden zu erlangen."  
  
"Wenn's nach mir ginge, hÃ¤tte ich sie einfach in Ruhe gelassen. Sollen sie doch ihrem Untergang in die offenen Arme reiten! Uns geht dieser Kampf, um den Ring nichts an! Aber es war ja der Befehl des Prinzen, sie in unser Land zu bringen..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
"Gimli! Reite schneller! Mich plagt ein ungutes GefÃ¼hl. Ich mache mir Sorgen, um Aragorn und Livrael. Sie sind schon zu lange alleine..."  
  
"Hab ja verstanden, Elb! Reite du schon vorraus! Ich komme nach."  
  
"Nein, wir dÃ¼rfen uns nicht trennen!"  
  
"Keine Widerrede! Keiner legt sich ungestraft mit Gimli Gloinson an! Mach schnell, oder den beiden Menschen passiert noch was!"  
  
"Gib auf dich Acht, mein Freund!"  
  
Legolas lieÃŸ den Zweg ungern alleine, doch sein GefÃ¼hl und seine Sinne sagten ihm, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Er spÃ¼rte eine starke Macht...Doch sie war nicht negativ, so wie bei einem Orc oder einem Uruk- Hai...aber der Elb hatte Angst vor ihr. Und er hatte noch grÃ¶ÃŸere Angst um Aragorn. / Bitte, lass ihm nichts passiert sein! Pflanzen und BÃ¤ume des Waldes, hÃ¶rt meine Bitte...beschÃ¼tzt ihn...ErhÃ¶rt das Flehen eines Elben! /  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
end of part four  
  
Author's Note: Tut mir leid, wenn ich irgendwelche Namen oder so falsch geschrieben haben sollte...Ich hab nich immer viel Zeit zum Beta-Lesen und bin mir, ehrlichgesagt, mit manchen Namen auch nicht so ganz sicher...Hab nÃ¤mlich erst jetzt gerade angefangen, Lord of the Rings zu lesen (auf englisch natÃ¼rlich^^) und bin echt begeistert bis jetzt!!! Was ich recht schade finde ist, dass sie in der deutschen Ausgabe, Legolas Namen Ã¼bersetzt haben...Ich hÃ¤tte Greenleaf stehengelassen...Wie hÃ¶rt sich den Legolas GrÃ¼nblatt an?! *lach*  
  
Und nun noch was zum Rating dieser Story...Ich persÃ¶nlich fand die lemon- szene in part 3 noch recht 'harmlos' und deshalb hab ich's R gerated~~~ AuÃŸerdem hab ich ja ausdrÃ¼cklich davor gewarnt!!! Ihr schlimmen Finger ihr!! KÃ¶nnt es wohl nicht lassen, solche Szenen zu lesen, was? *fg* DemnÃ¤chst kommt wieder eine, versprochen!!!! *evil smile* Vielleicht mal NC- 17??? Ich sollte Legolas ein Halsband verpassen...narf...narf....^^;;;; 


	5. The White Beast

The Holy Fire of a King  
  
part five  
  
The white Beast  
  
"Verfluchtes Biest! Verschwinde von hier, oder du wirst es zutiefst bereuen!"  
  
Aragorn stellte sich schÃ¼tzend vor Livrael, der immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Pferd lag, das beim Anblick des Biestes, nervÃ¶s wurde und leise wieherte. Der WaldlÃ¤ufer hatte in all den Jahren, die er im Exil verbrachte, noch nie so ein Tier gesehen. Es hatte eine groÃŸe Ã„hnlichkeit mit einem Wolf, war aber mindestens 5 mal grÃ¶ÃŸer, als ein ausgewachsener RÃ¼de (?). Sein GebiÃŸ war so groÃŸ, dass er ohne weiteres einem Menschen den OberkÃ¶rper hÃ¤tte abreiÃŸen kÃ¶nnen. Doch was Aragorn am meisten beschÃ¤ftigte, war die Tatsache, dass er diesem Biest nicht die Furcht entgegenbringen konnte, die es vielleicht verdient hÃ¤tte. Das Fell des Tieres war weiÃŸer, als der Schnee, den die GefÃ¤hrten auf dem Caradrahs gesehen hatten und seine Augen hatten die Farbe von Silber. Dieser 'Wolf' war nicht furcherregend, sondern 'majestetisch'. Wenigstens empfand Aragorn es so. Wer weiÃŸ, was ein anderes gesagt hÃ¤tte, der noch nie mit schlimmeren Bekannschaft machen konnte, als mit Orcs...  
  
"HÃ¶r mir zu. Ich will dir nichts tun. Lass mich einfach vorbei und dir wird nichts geschehen."  
  
Als Antwort, schenkte das Biest, Aragorn nur ein ohrenbetÃ¤ubendes Knurren und fletschte mit den ZÃ¤hnen. PlÃ¶tzlich bÃ¤umte sich im Hintergrund das Pferd mit einem Lauten Schrei auf, warf den Jungen von seinem RÃ¼cken und galoppierte davon. Aragorn wollte Liv zur Seite stehen, doch die weiÃŸe Bestie stellte sich zwischen die beiden Menschen und versperrte ihm den Weg. / Verdammt! Liv ist in Gefahr und dieser Wolf lÃ¤sst mich nicht vorbei. Mir bleibt nichts anderes Ã¼brig, als zu kÃ¤mpfen.../ Mit Anduril in seiner rechten Hand, ging der Thronfolger Gondors, langsam auf seinen Feind zu...Bereit ihn zu tÃ¶tet, wenn es die Situation von ihm velangte...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"Der Junge, den der Erbe von Isildur bei sich hat...Er sieht Prinz Arien zum Verwechseln Ã¤hnlich, findest du nicht auch?"  
  
"Du hast recht, aber...Seine Haare glÃ¤nzen schÃ¶ner und heller, als Silber...Dieser Junge hat blaue Haare."  
  
"Und trotzdem will ich, dass BEIDEN Menschen nichts passiert, hast du mich verstanden? Ruf Fenrir so frÃ¼h wie mÃ¶glich zurÃ¼ck. Wir mÃ¼ssen sie LEBEND zu unserem Prinzen bringen, vergiÃŸ das bitte nicht."  
  
"Wunderbarer Befehl, von einem Herrscher, der nicht einmal im eigenen Land ist...Warum seid ihr euch alle so sicher, dass die Nachricht keine FÃ¤lschung war?"  
  
"Ich habe meine Zweifel, genauso wie du, doch wenn Enlil behauptet, dass-"  
  
"Enlil, Enlil...Immer nur Enlil! Was ist so besonders an ihm? AuÃŸerdem ist ER uns unterstellt und nicht WIR ihm!"  
  
"Du Ã¼berrascht mich ein wenig, Gebieter der Erde. Seit wann denn so eifersÃ¼chtig?"  
  
"Ach, lass mich in Ruhe. Ich wÃ¼nschte ich wÃ¤re jetzt da unten und nicht Fenrir. Dann kÃ¶nnte ich meine Aggressionen abbauen..."  
  
"Niemand verbietet es dir...Aber ich dachte, du wolltest Fenrir testen und nicht dich."  
  
"..."  
  
"Tu was du willst. Ich werde mich jetzt um die anderen kÃ¼mmern. Und denk an das, was ich dir gesagt habe: SpaÃŸ haben ja, aber NICHT tÃ¶ten."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Legolas wÃ¤hrenddessen bekam von alledem nichts mit. Er wusste, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und sein GefÃ¼hl sagte ihm auch, dass Aragorn in Gefahr war, doch er konnte keine negative Kraft in der Umgebung spÃ¼ren. Keine Orcs oder Uruk-Hais...Und totzdem war da 'etwas', denn die BÃ¤ume und Pflanzen waren in Aufruhr. Der Elb flÃ¼sterte dem Pferd leise, jedoch mit tiefer Stimme, einen Befehl zu und es galoppierte noch schneller, als es bereits tat.  
  
********  
  
"Nun hÃ¶r mir mal gut zu Pferd! Ich habe keine Zeit zu verlieren und wer weiÃŸ, was mit den anderen passiert, wenn wir zu spÃ¤t kommen! Also, setz dich jetzt endlich in Bewegung und steh hier nicht so dumm rum!!!"  
  
Das Pferd schien den Zwerg nicht zu beachten und graste ungestÃ¶rt weiter. Gimli war auÃŸersich vor Wut und stampfte mit seinem FÃ¼ÃŸen auf dem Boden herum. Dann nahm er die ZÃ¼gel des Pferdes in die Hand und zog daran. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass das Halfter sich lÃ¶ste und das Pferd genervt davongaloppierte.  
  
"Verfluchter Mist! Elendes Vieh du! Komm gefÃ¤lligst zurÃ¼ck! Ich brauch' dich noch! HÃ¶rst du nicht?!"  
  
"Ich glaube, Ihr habt Pecht, Herr Zwerg. Das Pferd wird nicht so schnell wieder zu Euch zurÃ¼ckkehren."  
  
Erschrocken drehte Gimli sich um, seine Axt bereit in seinen HÃ¤nden. Doch er sah niemanden hinter sich stehen...er drehte sich nochmal und nochmal, doch er konnte niemanden finden.  
  
"Hier oben, Herr Zwerg."  
  
Gimli hob seinen Kopf nach oben und versuchte gegen die Sonne zu sehen...Alles was er erkennen konnte, war eine Person, die auf einem Ast saÃŸ, doch geblendet durch die Sonne, konnte er nicht sehen, welche Rasse diese Person angehÃ¶rte...Doch das Erste auf was Gimli natÃ¼rlich kam war: Elb.  
  
"Komm von dem hohen Ast herunter auf den Boden, Elb! Zeig dich mir, wie es sich gehÃ¶rt!"  
  
"Wie kÃ¶nnt Ihr Euch so sicher sein, dass ich ein Elbe bin, mein Herr? Habe ich etwa spitze Ohren?"  
  
"Ich kann dich von hier unten nicht erkennen! Die Sonne blendet mich!"  
  
"Ich habe auch nicht vor, dass Ihr mich erkennt...Wenigstens nicht jetzt..."  
  
Bevor Gimli protestieren konnte, traf ihn etwas an seiner linken Hand. Es war ein kleiner Pfeil, mit weiÃŸen Federn. Reflexartig zog er ihn heraus und warf ihn auf den Boden. Das war die letzte Handlung, die er mit eigenem Willen tat...Denn kaum hatte er den Pfeil entfernt, wurde es ihm schwarz vor den Augen und er viel um...Das letzte, was er noch wahrnehmen konnte war, dass sich ihm einer nÃ¤herte und ihn langsam vom Boden aufhob...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
end of part five  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Huh~ich weiÃŸ, dass es diesmal ein recht kurzes Kapitelchen ist, aber ich hab keinen abrundenden SchluÃŸ gefunden und fand die Idee mit Gimli nich so Ã¼bel...Kleiner Cliff...hehe *^_^*  
  
Was passiert wohl jetzt mit Gimli? Wer ist der Unbekannte, der ihn entfÃ¼hrt hat und wird Legolas rechtzeitig ankommen, um Aragorn beistehen zu kÃ¶nnen???  
  
Stay tuned for chapter six!!!! *g* 


End file.
